


A Fantasy in a Forest

by Lokira, Mistressshadow



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Taboo, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokira/pseuds/Lokira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressshadow/pseuds/Mistressshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of hunting and scouting the frontier Connor finds himself comfortable in a tree. His mind begins to wander, and his stray thoughts linger upon his father, where hormones lead him to pleasure himself in a tree unbeknownst to him that Haytham was in the same area as him. *One-Shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fantasy in a Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the artwork of http://marcc-us.deviantart.com/art/Connor-Kenway-418358140 - there is a dirty version of this...and I'm not sure if the artist did the dirty version of it, so I will not be posting the link to that one. If you want the dirty version put a comment at the button or something :-D

It didn't often occur to Connor that he was in the frontier without a mission. Yet, it seemed the homesteaders were all doing fine and since, he and his father were safely in a truce, all seemed rather fine.

He leaped to another branch and sat down. He had been hunting the entire afternoon and he surely could use a rest. Connor picked an apple from one of his many bags and bit down in it, the juices running down the side of his lips.

What would his father do at this very moment? Connor stared in the air, probably he'd be busy with one of his many templar plans, or trying to get Lee off his back... Darn Lee.

He took another bite; Connor had to admit, his father was fit for his age and he really enjoyed being with the older man. He had something elegant, even whilst fighting, and Connor had noticed this more than once. 

The perfect footwork, the hand on the back, the smug smile on his face; and never a hair out of place.

Connor sighed, as he took another bite. How was it even possible his father was single after all this time? He was just a downright a perfect handsome man...

He paused mid bite of his apple as he realized where his mind had just wandered amd what those thoughts implied. He coughed and threw the apple to the side... Wiping the juices away from his lips with the back of his hand.

He quickly got up and decided it best to return to his hunt. Maybe these disturbing thought would go if he was busy again. 

He pulled the bow from his back and returned to his hunt.

**

Everything was crumbling at the seams, he hadn't had needed to clean up this kind of mess since he had first arrived in the colonies, that was the last time that he could recall actually having disarray between the Templars and the assassins. 

Connor was on his mind all the time, whether he was angry at the lad for his destruction of his foundation, or angry at the boys naivety or simply curious about the where abouts of his son. Connor was handsome and exotic like his mother, but the stubbornness optimism that reminded him of himself as a young lad. His eyes were strong and determined just like his mother, but fighting style that of himself, but his gracefulness in the trees of his mother. 

Yes, his emotions were quite conflicted when it came to Connor. He couldn't tell if he hated the lad, loved him, lusted for him as a man and not his son, or was simply fascinated by him, but all he knew was that time a part was necessary.

Haytham rode on his horse through the woods then stopped at a nearby river stream to water his horse as he looked around for any possible fruit trees in the area. 

The sun was setting and Connor had caught some hares in the snares he had set up earlier that day. He skinned the animals and tucked their skin away in a slightly larger pouch he had with him. 

He wandered around until he finally found a small river, splashing some of the cool water in his face and drinking a little afterwards. 

Connor then looked up and saw some tree branches that were tangled together in a beautiful way by mother nature. Perfect for a human to rest in. 

He climbed nimble in the tree and lied down on the branches. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Immediately his father was in his mind, his strong voice, and beautiful body half at display. His father's torso was bare and Connor noticed how he felt the urge build to close the distance and touch that pale, muscular body. 

Right when his fingers were touching the firm muscles, his eyes shot back open and he breathed heavy. Was that a dream? Was that what he felt deep down, locked away safely? 

Connor swallowed as he reminded his fathers features. A warm feeling pooling low in his tummy. He threw his head back, this wasn't happening... no- it couldn't. He swallowed and looked around.

No one to be seen, there was a small road next to the river he was by earlier, but he couldn't spot any human life. 

Could he? He had his hand in front of his lips, biting them as he got more and more aroused with the thoughts haunting his brain. 

One last look around, and he opened his breeches; a raging erection popping free. If no one was there to see him, what harm could it possibly do if he helped himself... no one would ever know, nor his fantasies.

Haytham heard the rustle of trees above, but dismissed it as the wind and kept close by as he let his horse have a rest as he himself ate an apple and took a break. Yes, being outside the city was exactly what he needed. 

Haytham turned his head sharply as he heard a noise above him deep in the branches of the large oak tree. Haytham leaned against the trunk of the tree, his blade ready, but when he got a good look at the figure above he, took in the robes, the stance and then the sounds, Connor.

Haytham remained as still as possible to blend into the tree, but he couldn't take his eyes off of what his son was doing, he was there in a tree grasping that thick cock and stroking himself, he tried to take his eyes off of event that was unfolding before him, but he couldn't, but also couldn't bring himself to interrupt his son either despite the ever growing tightness of his breeches. 

Connor was soon panting by the cause of his own hand. He tried to imagine his father doing this to him. He knew the feeling, the desire and the thought was absolutely wrong, yet he couldn't help himself getting more and more aroused by the thought. 

He held himself tighter and pumped his hand faster, every now and then running his thumb over the slit. He was already leaking precum, he smeared it over the length of his cock so he could move more smoothly.

He threw his head back, jerking off at a fast pace. His body was feeling hot and he opened the front of his robes with one hand. Touching his own pectorals, closing his eyes, hearing that voice in his mind. 

Connor opened his mouth slightly, letting out small, wanting moans. The need to come building at a raging speed. "Fath... " He locked his lips, smacking once, licking them... Eyes tightly shut, "Father...please." his chest moving up and down rapidly, he pressed his head down painfully hard. His brain empty, only screaming for release.

Haytham watched in confusion, arousal and awe as he watched his son, the sweat running down his body, the grunt, groans and moans that vibrated through his chest. Haytham imagine being able to feel that chest beneath his fingers to run his hand down to his stomach then over that thick cock and give it its own squeeze.

As much as he tried to rid himself of these thoughts, feelings even urges to interrupt his son and join him, he truly was enjoying himself watching Connor pleasure himself. 

Haytham stayed as still a mouse, raging with jealousy as he was sure that Connor was thinking about some woman or man, in his fantasies, but he couldn't hold back the loud gasp that slipped out as he heard Connor speak out, 'Father'. Father? Connor was fantasizing about him?

Like as if he had been shot, Connor snapped out of his state. He looked around, he was absolutely sure he heard something, or someone. Cock still in hand he scanned the area with his eagle vision. Over the river were some red glowing animals, yet they most surely were harmless for him. He eyed into the woods, and yet no one was there to be seen. 

He wasn't completely comfortable right now, but he was sure he was just thinking stuff. Imaging things as he knew he had the worst thoughts possible. 

He rested his head back and lazy pumped his cock a few times. It was slightly less hard as he seriously was afraid there were any soldiers walking down the river, seeing him like that would mean he surely had to kill them right away... and Connor wasn't exactly in the mood for that.

His cock slowly started growing hard again as he now traveled down with his other hand to his balls. Massaging them and kneading them gently together, as he now also returned the pace he had before. 

Soon he had forgotten that he even had been out of it, and was now closer than before. The head of his erection swollen a dark red, Connor was flustered and desperately bucked up in his own hand. He so needed his release, yet there was something missing, and he couldn't get over that point he searched for that desperate... .

He couldn't believe his own brain as he rolled over and slid down his breeches just enough to bare his ass cheeks. Licking his fingers quickly and pushing one in without hesitation. "Hmm, yes.., oh god yes, father..." he pushed down against the tree, rubbing it for friction, while he kept moving his finger. He swallowed and croaked "Please more Haytham.." As he pushed in a second finger, bucking his body more desperate. 

This was indeed what he needed as he felt his release nearing him at a raging speed... .

 

No, No, No, Connor was in fact fantasizing about him and he wasn't disturbed by it at all. Connor hadn't spotted him, and he grateful for it yet critical at the same time, that Connor didn't think to even look down, but by looking at the state of his son, he was far from thinking about enemies and more on his own personal sexual fantasies. 

Haytham's eyes grew as he watched his son lower his breeches further down and as he watch his son insert a finger into himself and moan out his name, all he could do was fantasize about doing those exact things to Connor, but oh no, he wouldn't use his fingers on his son, he would fuck him thoroughly against the tree as he marked his son's neck with his teeth, tongue and lips. Haytham groped himself through his pants, taking on sheer will to not take himself out and stroke himself in time with his son. Haytham bit his lip as he tried to suppress a moan, his eyes closing for a breath second as he leaned upon his own hand, his member throbbing to be free from the confines of his pants. "Connor…" he whispered as he watched his son a tent visible in his pants. 

This would be his fantasy…watching his son, but never engaging, no, they were destined to be enemies. He would look, but never touch, smell his son, but never lick his neck or stomach. No, never, that is what fate had thrown at him, a lifelong timeline of inappropriate attractions.

Connor started to move on own occasion as his mind started to feel light en started to turn white. A strangled moan broke from him as he pressed down on the branch one last time, cumming hard. First screaming his fathers name, slowly dying into whispers as he came down his orgasm. 

He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. It took him several minutes before finally getting back to a normal sitting position as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He felt disgusted by his own feelings, yet he couldn't remember the last time he came that hard. 

Trying to wipe his cum off his unbuttoned shirt and off his chest he again heard some sounds from below. 

He now finally eyed straight down and nearly fell down the tree out of shame. His father was standing there, how long had he been there? Had he seen or worse, heard him? Connor swallowed a lump back and quickly buttoned his shirt back up... this was bad, very very bad.

Haytham watched in awe as his son released a white load over his chest and even some on his face, he looked breath taking covered in sweat and cum and it only made him his own situation that more obvious to him.

Haytham took in the sight of his son, but as their eyes met, he kept his gaze and with a smirk a nod at Connor he tilted his head in acknowledgment not trusting his own words that may form. He wanted to touch his son, lick that little bit of cum he still saw on his upper chest and neck but no he remained silent. 

Haytham couldn't bring himself to look away from Connor's eyes, as he looked at the man before him instead that young brash lad he had seen on the roof tops at the Boston massacre, when all of this had first started. Haytham turned and made his way back to the stream, he needed a drink of water for himself…after that show he had just witnessed, better yet a drink.

Connor wasn't sure what to do, stay up and feel absolutely horrible about not knowing if his father saw... or just go down and find out the truth... . 

He sighed deeply, knowing that if he would stay up in the trees, he would wonder until they met again; which would be even more awkward.

He pulled his pants back up and pulled his robes all back in proper place. 

Soon he landed on the ground with a soft thud. "Father? What are you doing here?" 

Haytham was simply drinking from the river at that point and not answering his question. Connor put some of his own hairs back and coughed, "How long have you been standing there exactly?" 

It was horrible to ask, but it had to be asked. If his father had heard Connor beg, moan and pant for him, he was never able to look him properly in the eye. He must been truly horrified with his son having such thoughts... . 

Connor slowly moved closer to his father, not sure what to do in this certain situation. He awkwardly toyed with the sleeves of his robes and toyed with his own fingers. God he hoped that his father didn't see anything... . 

It was then his thought took a turn. If his father would've seen it... why was he still here? And didn't he go away that instant? That would mean he didn't see a thing right?

Haytham knew that Connor would follow behind him, knew that he would ask question, he only prayed that the father of understanding would guide him to give a proper response. 

Haytham set his hat on the ground as he splashed some water onto his face and hair before he looked at Connor, the water running down the side of his face onto his neck before he splashed some more water onto the back of his neck and front. "I was there from the beginning, I heard a noise in the trees above me and I saw you beginning to pleasure yourself…so if you're asking did I see it all, yes I did."

Haytham took in the distance that his son was from him and found himself looking at his son trying to figure out his next move, his eyes wandered down to neck then his chest then back to up to his eyes. 

If Connor's jaw could reach the ground from all the way up there, it would have. 

His father just told Connor he watched him pleasuring himself all the way through like it was the most normal thing to do. 

Connor just stood there, had no idea what to do, it felt like his soul was hovering above him, trying to find something smart to say before moving back in.

That, and his father was looking absolutely fine as the water dribbled down his face. Connor wanted to move closer, kiss the drops of his fathers skin, lick his jaw, and bite in those full lips. Yet; it killed him, knowing his father was now most likely absolutely disgusted by him.

"Did you hear...? I mean... Why did you stay? Why didn't you take your leave?" He swallowed, staring back in those beautiful grey eyes. He seriously had a hard time to contain himself, his eyes slowly wandering down, over that strong body he had fantasized about just now; to finally rest on that thing he craved so much. 

His breath hitched as he found out his father was hard, to say the absolute least. Connor's eyes shot from the tent in Haytham's pants back to the eyes, and back again.

"I did hear…" Haytham was about to answer his son's other questions until he followed the path his son's eyes took and he knew there was no point in providing an answer to his son. "Is it so surprising that I might share the same sexual desires that you do?" Haytham stated softly as he took a step towards Connors, his fingers itching to touch him. No, conceal don't feel… 

"You're a handsome lad, Connor….and we should leave it at that." Haytham said roughly as his eyes wandered over Connor's form, his neck that glistened with the remains of cum that hadn't been washed off yet, the smell of sex that surrounded him.

In all of honesty, Connor indeed was surprised his father seemed to enjoy these desires. 

As his father closed their distance, now standing in front of him, Connor saw him having real struggles. At the one hand, he indeed agreed on his fathers point, but on the other hand, if they both felt this way, and there was no one around... why wouldn't they for once give in to their fantasies?

His own mind surprised him, as his father had told him he accepted it and felt the same, it suddenly didn't feel 'that' wrong anymore. 

Connor now took one more step closer, wrapping his hands around his father's waist and pushing their pelvisses together. He leaned in and held his lips still right before his father's ear, blowing warm air over it. "No one will know... it's only you and me...father." He made sure the last word came out as half a moan as he leaned in and kissed his father's neck, somehow still ready to be pushed away that instant.

There was only so much restraint a man could have and Haytham had reached his breaking point the moment he had felt Connor's hips against his and his lips on his neck, the smell of his son and he was so close he could truly taste him….yes…no one would know.

"Just this once…." Haytham whispered to Connor and to himself, yes, just this once they would do this, at least that’s what he tried to tell himself anyway. 

Haytham roughly grabbed Connor's hair as he pulled Connor away from his neck and with a bruising forced placed his lips upon Connor's as he ran his hands down Connor's back and over his ass cheeks as he slipped his hands beneath his pants to grope at his son's firm toned behind. 

Connor wanted to smile, but his father was a whole lot faster than Connor had expected him to be. His lips were in a bruising kiss, as he nipped and bit his father's lower lip. Pulling it hard, letting it go just before he would really hurt Haytham, only to repeat.

He felt his father's strong hands on his ass, and he shuddered, this was he had been thinking of, dreaming of, and now this was all becoming reality.

The feeling of those hands shot a buzz through his spine, getting more and more hard by the minute. His hands now worked on the front of his fathers pants, that was luckily not any longer covered by the coat. Opening them and pulling out a thick, warm cock. His hand wrapped around it immediately, making slow pumps, working his own breeches open with the other hand.

Haytham groaned into the kiss and gasped as he felt Connor's hand on his cock arching up into his touch moaning at the feeling trying his best to not get overwhelmed by the feeling. Haytham slipped his hand around Connor's behind groping at the feeling before he slipped his hand in between his cheeks and started to finger his son's hole first with a single digit then adding a second all while his other hand helped Connor to undo his pants so he could feel and touch his son's cock. 

"I want to fuck you…I want to move deep inside you and fill you up until it leaks out of you….having you underneath me, moaning like before in the tree as you touched yourself…I'm going to do exactly that to you." Haytham moaned against Connor's lips as he quickened his pace on his fingers making sure to brush that sensitive spot inside his son.

Connor found himself feeling rather pleased with how horny he had made his father. Did he really become this hard only by watching him? A smug made an approach to appear on his face when he felt a digit work its way inside of him, making Connor arch and whimper at the feeling. Soon a second was added and by the gods, that felt so much better than what he imagined only mere minutes before.

His father this close to him, hearing his breath deepen, feeling those dexterous fingers work their magic and the touch at the front of his breeches, it was so good.

It was then his father whispered those words and Connors eyes shot up, hand finally opening his own pants and as soon as he could, pushing their erections together. "Yes, father, please, take me hard, do with me what you want, fill me up, please." His body shivered when his he felt a spot being brushed deep within him. Connor let out a wanting moan as he pressed his, and Haytham's cock together tightly and starting to rub them in one hand. The other was now touching his fathers firm cheeks, yet he hesitated to sneak his hand inside the pants. 

His lips were parted slightly and he leaned his head back, God this was really happening and he loved every second of it.

Haytham grunted as he felt their erections touching together, little beads of pre-cum coming out mixing with his son's. Haytham's fingers speed up as he bucked into Connor's hand. Haytham's lips found his lover's neck as his lips traveled across his neck. "I want to fuck you against the tree as he brace yourself from the force of me fucking you." Haytham whispered against his neck as he pulled his fingers out of his son. "I want to be inside you now." 

Haytham ran his hand over Connor's tip spreading the pre-cum before he brought the finger up to his lips and licked the essence off his finger. "Get over to the tree." Haytham grunted as he reached behind Connor's head and pulled on his hair.

Connor arched into his father's touch, head being pulled back, he made a low grunt. 

As the fingers left him he wanted to protest. Right when he opened his eyes, ready to protest, his eyes met his fathers, who delicately was licking his own fingers. 

Connor's lips parted slightly at the sight, wishing those lips doing such a fabulous licking somewhere else. Yet he didn't protest the slightest bit as he was commanded over to the tree. Pushing his pants completely off, together with his boots, along the way. His father had made him feel extremely hot with his low voice and dirty words. 

Connor immediately rested with his face towards the tree, pushing his ass out, to his father.

Parting his legs, and looking over his shoulder with a faint blush, hairs falling out of his ponytail and partly covering his face. "I need... " smacking his lips once, blushing and smiling a bit insecure and eyes darting over his father's thick erection. He felt rather awkward, standing this exposed to his father, nothing left to be hidden from sight.

Haytham watched his son like a predator as he made his way over to the tree, his son practically on display for him, his legs spread, his full testicles hanging between them and a look of need and lust in his son's eyes as he looked at him. 

Haytham swiftly moved behind his son as he stroked his own cock with eager strokes as he kissed his son's neck and reached around as he stroked Connor's cock. "Do you need my cock inside you?" Haytham breathed against his neck as he rubbed his cock along the cleft of Connor's firm cheeks as he smeared the clear liquid out from his cock onto Connor's skin. 

A shiver ran through Connor's spine. God yes he wanted it; wasn't that obvious? Clearly his father wanted him to beg. 

Connor was always rather loud during intimate moments; yet he never was the type to beg for something when someone wanted him to. It was his way of a little cat and mouse game and he always very much enjoyed these moments. 'Yes, I want your cock in me Father.' He knew it was a cold reply and he could only imagine his fathers next move. 

Connor pushed his backside firmly against his father's front. Moving slightly so he could feel the press of his fathers cock in the cleft of his ass. God this was already so good.

Haytham felt his ego grow with every second he was with Connor and having Connor push against his cock only fueled his prey drive even more. Haytham bit Connor's shoulder as he pushed his cock in between Connor's cheeks and then against his son's puckered hole before he slowly pushed himself inside as he held onto His son's hips. 

"You're so tight, Connor…your hole is just surrounding my cock bringing me further inside." Haytham purred against his son's neck as he continued to push himself inside until he was fully sheathed. Haytham placed a few soft kisses on Connor's shoulder as he steady himself before he started to move in and out of his son moving with increased swiftness and roughness as he slide in and out of his son relishing in how smooth their movements had become and how well they moved together. 

Connor's head was hanging low, as he mentally tried to prepare himself for the feeling that was yet to come. Though nothing could've prepared him for that delicious moment he felt the tip from his father entering him...stretching him further than before.

Connor's head shot up as a long stretched moan escaped his lips. Hearing his father saying those words made him all more eager to be pounded hard and long by that hard cock. 

A hiss and whimper... he felt his father steady himself and the rapidly started a steady pace. 

Connor's nails were scraping the surface of the tree he was braced against. Head dropping and getting back up every now and then. "Hmph Father..." another heavy sigh as balls slapped against his ass "You fill me up...- so...- well... " Head dropping again, "it feels like your thick cock is tearing me in half." 

His hands turned white from the strength he used to brace himself properly, and not get fucked right into the tree.

Even though it did hurt, as his father was not exactly small, the stings were getting quite delicate and Connor started to meet his fathers trusts half way. Making their bodies slap together even harder. Connor now making the most obscene sounds so far... .

Haytham never knew that such sounds could come from his son, his son was always so stoic, emotionless he had long wondered what had Charles and Zio's death done to the lad mentally, so for once he was able to see the lad express something besides anger. Haytham buried his face in Connor's 

Haytham's were tight against his body, the sound of their bodies touching, skin slapping together, the sound of their breath and moans filled the air as things got more heated between them. "Connor…hnngh, you're so tight, son." Haytham breathed out in a shaky breath as he tried to not have his knees buckle from under him as he reached around and began to stroke his son as his own body moved with his son as they managed to find a synchronized rhythm as he reached around and ran his long fingers down Connor's shaft before he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to stroke him.

Connor's fingers were trying to find a better hold onto the tree, as his father was ruthlessly pounding into him. His breath felt coming short and every now and then he gasped as his father hit that spot deep within him again. Hearing his father's voice saying such words, only spurred Connor more and he was now starting to build up the rhythm faster along with his father. His prostate was hit over and over again, Connor made a long, needy moan.

"Please, Raké:ni...." He dropped his head and swallowed as he felt long, warm fingers wrap around his length. Another gasp as he threw his head back, arched his back and now was getting seriously loud. "More, father, Raké:ni, please, let me come. Hng." He bit his needy pleads as he heard something rustle in the bushes... And both of the men not exactly in the state to fight, a soldier was not wanted right now. For just a moment he halted, until a hare jumped out from the bush, giving the men curious looks. Connor rolled his eyes, always these damned animals. 

Without any more interruption, he snaked one hand down his own body. His other hand was now replaced with an arm, so he wasn't fucked right into that damned tree. Connor's fingers wrapped around his fathers hand which was stroking him firmly, now he finally started pleading again... "More father... harder..."

"I want to see your face…..I want to see what your face as I'm cumming inside of you." Haytham said against Connor's skin before he pulled out of his son and pulled his hands away from Connor's cock before he roughly dug his nails into Connor's hips as he turned him around. Haytham pressed himself against Connor's firm tone body as he kissed him. 

"Lean against the tree….and wrap your legs around me, I want to put my cock back inside you." He spoke against his son's lips, his pre-cum leaking down his cock. "I want to see you cum, Connor….my son." Haytham purred as he discarded his coat and shirt. It definitely was warm now….his son was breath takingly handsome. 

Connor let out a small noise of frustration when he felt Haytham pulling out. Just when he was starting to get so close. Before he could make a proper comment he was flipped around, brown eyes meeting cool grey and not much later warm lips over his. 

Kissing back in eager he was ready to deepen the kiss, as his father pulled away, basically already pressing his back against the tree. Connor eyed the tree and back at his father. He wrapped his arms around his father's broad shoulders. Rather clumsy raking nails over the back of them as he jumped up and quickly hooked his legs around his father. 

Needing support from now on he clung against his father, back resting against the tree. Kissing his father again, deepening the kiss this time, tongue sliding slow and loving along his father's.

He was rather surprised at how compliant and submissive Connor was, but it only turned him on more as he the look in Connor's eyes, the look that he simply wanted to be with him to have him inside of him once again. 

The second kiss was unexpected but certainly welcome as he felt his son's hands along his shoulders, a groan slipping past his lips as he felt his lover's nails scrap across his skin, but that welcome body heat was back as Connor aligned himself against his cock. Haytham response to the kiss was immediate as he felt Connor's tongue play with his while he reached down and aligned his cock at Connor's entrance before he pushed himself back inside once again. 

Haytham's moans were deep as he started to move in and out of his lover, while with his left hand he steadied himself and Connor as he held onto his waist and his right ran down Connor's firm chest down to his stomach then at the base of his son's cock before he took in his hand and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. "Connor…you feel amazing…" He wondered whether Connor had been with someone before this, but those thoughts left his mind as the pleasure of their union started to build once again.

If it wasn't for his lips being occupied, Connor had reached a new level of how loud he had been so far. Instead all that was heard was a low grunt. Along with the new position came a whole new feeling. With every thrust his back was scraped against the rough bark of the tree behind him, yet he couldn't care less as he felt so incredible full this way. 

Lips parted and he kissed his father a few times on his lips before throwing his head against the tree and exposing his neck to Haytham. "Full, so full... Ah!~" His entire body felt like it was on fire. Low in his belly, he was having a warm tingling feeling, and he knew he was close. Both and his father's body was getting smeared with his precum as his cock was tightly in between their bodies. "Father... I need to... I want to..." another deep swallow. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted this to continue forever. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his body more strongly against his father's strong body.

Haytham could only hold back for so much longer, now that he could actually see how his son looked as he moaned, those short breaths, his stomach and chest glistening wit sweat as they moved together. Haytham leaned forward as his son's neck was once again exposed to him. "Cum Connor…" Haytham whispered as he bit and kissed his son's neck as he quickened his hand on Connor's cock. "I want to see you cum Connor." Haytham spoke in a deep tone as he tried to hold back his own orgasm, his balls tightened up against him, "I can't hold back much longer, son." Haytham said through gritted teeth as he pulled away from his son's neck as he focused on his thrusts and on Connor's long hard shaft. The sound of his cock moving in and out of his son, and the sound of his hand moving up and down on his son's shaft were alone enough to keep him aroused for days. 

Haytham gasped as another wave of pleasure hit him, it felt like his cock was pulsing with need of release and before he knew it, he gripped his son's waist as he moaned out his name as he emptied himself into Connor in several large white hot spurts until he felt himself fill his lover completely. 

With those words spoken Connor took a shortcut to his orgasm. A few more, just a few more... His fathers lips on his neck, being o-so-perfectly stretched, it all started to become Connor too much. Right when Connor was on the very edge, his father suddenly lost rhythm and he felt fingernails being dug into his waist. 

Haytham's face suddenly was completely relaxed, with the slightest twitch of lips, followed by a gasp and eyes shut. Right then Connor felt something warm deep inside of him, knowing what he was witnessing, that sight and feeling became too much. A strangled moan, his nails in the back of his father's shoulders, and a few strong thrusts of his hips. White semen shot over both his father's hand and their bodies. 

He jerked a few times before resting his head on his father's shoulder. Breathing heavy and placing a openmouthed kiss of Haytham's neck. A low sigh as he finally untangled himself from his father, to stand shaky on his feet again. Still resting with one hand on his father's shoulder he grimaced as he felt his father's cum dribble down his leg. But to be all of honest... he was too tired to care about properly cleaning himself.

Haytham couldn't find the words, or maybe he simply wanted to let the euphoric orgasm travel through his and Connor's body. Haytham groaned as Connor adjusted himself and then as his softening cock slipped out of Connor he looked at his son's exhausted expression. A smile played across his lips as he leaned in and kissed his son quickly before he pulled away and gathered his discarded clothes and made his way over to the near by stream to clean up. 

No words were necessary, words complicated what they were, father and son, templar and assassin, enemies and family….yes, words would only complicate what they were to one another. Haytham cleaned himself up as he stroked his cock a few more times to clean up any excess cum and bodily fluids from his hand and body that came from Connor. 

Connor smiled after the small peck he received. It was strange, yet it didn't feel like he had done the wrong thing. Though he had never been with someone before, and his first one was, and will ever be his father. 

Of course he had been taught in the ways by the clan mother, but Connor always knew he could feel attracted to both men and woman. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. Slowly making his way to the water as well. Connor felt too tired to actually take proper care of it, so he decided to simply jump right in. The water was very cold, but refreshing none the less... the dirty feeling he had was now slowly washing away. Soon enough he hoisted himself back up from the water, quickly helping himself into his clothing against the cold. 

He looked up, where the tree was where he earlier had helped himself. Yet it still was a perfect place to rest, though he rather had Haytham around right now. The man may not know he was his first for Connor, and neither would Connor admit to that out loud... he would prefer his father staying for a while. So he made a small campfire with a few animal skins around it... Lying down on them, hoping his father would join him.

Haytham took his time cleaning up, but groaned as he watched his son jump into the water, the water rushing over to him getting his lower half wet. Haytham simply tutted as he finished cleaning up and then redressed himself in his sophisticated manner. Haytham watched his son and as Connor left the cold waters of the stream and over to the camp fire, he had to urge to join his son, maybe learn something about him that wasn't somehow related to the templars and the assassins, but no…that would blur the boundaries.

Haytham adjusted himself as made sure his appearance was appropriate before he turned to Connor and placed his tri-corn hat upon his head once again. "I'll give you notice for the next time that we should meet…" Haytham didn't elaborate whether that meeting would be of a professional nature or a sexual one, but he knew now…that this would be their secret something…something privy to only themselves and that thought alone made him smile as he walked away back to his horse.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you found this to be enjoyable. This is also an rp between my best online buddy in the world, Lokira, and it came out awesome so we decided to post it. This is in fact a one-shot but be on the look out for random one-shot plot ideas from us.


End file.
